A Short Break From the Line of Duty
by tinymarauder
Summary: Barbara is trying to take a nap after a long night but Dick has other plans.  One shot fluff-tastic fic


A Short Break From the Line of Duty

Authors Note: Ssssoooo this is just fluff-tastic story on why it took so long for Dick and Babs to finally get together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. If I did Star fire would have never been in the equation and Dick would have never just left.

Barbra stretched luxuriously in the bed. It was a bit cold down in the Batcave but she would take what she could get. After a long night of staking out a bank followed by a day of chasing down the Penguin. After going a whole day without sleep, there was nothing she wanted more then to go home and curl up. But there had been another threat made almost as soon as they had gotten the Penguin back in Arkham. Bruce and Dick had offered to patrol and keep an eye open, but she was on call until the danger had passed. That meant sleeping in a spare bed in the Batcave. She had taken a shower and Alfred had given her one of Dicks shirts (which was really more of a nightgown on her.) He had also made her stay awake long enough to eat some food. Now fed and clean she was ready to settle down and sleep for days. Her eyes drifted closed and her limbs began to feel heavy as she listened to the familiar hum of the computers. She as just drifting off to sleep when she heard the Batcave door open. She peaked one eye open and saw Dick's motorcycle enter. Content that it was him and not another villain set on keeping her awake, she rolled over and closed her eyes again. She snuggled deeper into the pillows and relaxed again. She once again felt the familiar signs of sleep take over her body. She felt her mind go fuzzy once again as she slowly lost consciousness. She barley registered the sound of his motorcycle coming to a stop or the sound of Dick's footsteps as he made his way farther into the cave and the zipper of his suit as he peeled it off. She was once again just drifting off to sleep when she felt the bed dip as another body joined her.

"Wha-" she rolled over and came face to face with Dick. He was settled on his side, his eyes already closed. At the sound of her voice however, they opened again.

"Ssshhhhh. I'm trying to sleep." he whispered and closed his eyes again. She tried to fight down the butterflies in her stomach at the sight.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screeched bolting upright, now fully awake. All thoughts of sleep now banished from her mind as she remembered she was wearing only underwear and one of his shirts.

"I thought I just told you." He said opening his eyes again.

"I mean-" she started again fighting down a blush, "what are you doing in the same bed as me?" she glared furiously at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well Bruce let me come back here to get some rest as well but like you, I'm still on call. And since this is the only bed in here, I thought we could share."

She shifted and the blankets covering Dick were pulled down to reveal a well muscled chest. Unbidden, her gaze wondered over the bit of the bit of him that was visible. His naked chest was very well defined and she couldn't help but wonder what other sights the blanket was hiding from view. The feelings she had tried to force down for so long began to take hold and she had to take a deep steadying breath.

Then it clicked. Chest. Naked.

"Oh my gosh Dick are you naked under here?" Barbra demanded getting as far away from him as the bed would allow.

"Of course not!" He said indignantly. "I'm not some kind of freak, I don't go commando under my costume. Plus I keep a pair of sweatpants here to change into. Don't worry I'm covered. Well except for my chest, but I think you're enjoying that anyway."

Barbra couldn't stop the blush from rising from her cheeks this time. "In your dreams Boy Wonder." she tried to reply nonchalantly. Her father would blow a gasket if he could see her right now. She could just imagine that little vain in his forehead begin throbbing as his desire to kill Dick took over.

"I see Alfred gave you one of my shirts to wear." Dick observed, ignoring her comment and breaking her from her thoughts. "I guess he thought it would be better if you weren't topless as well. Pity. But at least the shirt looks better on you then it ever did on me." He told her letting his eyes freely rove her body.  
>"Thanks..." Babs said uneasily, tugging the shirt back onto the shoulder it had slipped off of.<p>

After a moment or two of silence, Dick raised an eyebrow regarding her questioningly. "So are you going to go to sleep or not?"

She sighed and laid back down, turning her back to him. She took a deep breath and tired desperately to slow her thundering heart.

'I can do this, I can do this.' she thought trying to calm down. 'This was just Dick. I've known him forever. It's stupid for me to be nervous, ridiculous even.' She slowed her breathing and took a few measured breaths finally beginning to unwind.

All of a sudden two arms shot out and encircled her waist. She let out a small cry of surprise as she was pulled flush with a very firm chest.

"Dick what the hell-"she started but was cut off.

"Sshhhhh." He whispered, his mouth inches from her ear. "I'm trying to sleep."

She didn't answer, she was afraid her nervousness would show in her voice. She tried to relax against him and breath evenly. She couldn't help but glance down at the strong arms that were around her stomach. Those arms that were so much bigger then her own, strong from constant training and crime fighting. She had always felt safe in those arms during nightly patrols when they were swinging from buildings together. On that thought she began to relax. Why should she be nervous?

'I mean I've been in his arms a million times before. Admittedly we weren't in a bed and we had a lot more clothing on but-'

The sound of Dick breathing in her ear was strangely soothing and one, by one, her muscles that had tensed began to relax. She tensed up for a moment again as Dick moved his head slightly and snuggled his face into her neck. The bed that had been a bit cold was now toasty with Dick's body like a furnace behind her. She had to admit she really liked these sleeping arrangements.

She began to fall asleep again, more slowly this time, but her limbs once again felt heavy and her eyes drifted closed.

Just as she was about to drift off once again she was wide awake.

"Hey wah-" she trailed off lamely as the kisses Dick was slowly trailed down her neck wiped all thoughts from her mind. His lips on her skin sent electric charges through her body, setting every nerve on fire.

She gulped and tried to gather her thoughts as he reached her shoulder blade and began trailing kisses over the once again exposed skin. She had wanted this for so long but...

"Dick we- we- can't-"

"And why not?" he asked smirking at her obvious difficulty she was experiencing trying to put words together.

She tried again. "Were in the _Batcave_ Dick. What if Alfred-"

"Alfred's sleeping Babs. Bruce sent him to bed when he sent me back." He pulled back and rolled her over to face him. She almost whined at the lost of contact, but thankfully she caught herself just in time.

"Babs do you not like me like that? Cause if you don't I'll leave right now." His eyes pierced her as he gazed into her wide blue orbs with intensity.

"No! Of course that's not it!" She placed her hand on the side of his face and stroked it, trying to smooth away his worry. "Seriously it took you so long to made a move, I thought it was you who weren't interested in me."

The worried look full of doubt left and his face transformed into the full grin she loved so much.

"It's just that- I mean come on. What if Bruce comes back?"

Dick snorted. "You really think he would ever come back when a threat has been made? If that's all your worried about, well then-" He grabbed her and in one fluid movement, he rolled on top of her.

Her batgirl training kicked in and she instinctively tried to throw him off. He smirked and pinned her effortlessly to the bed.  
>"Hey I don't think that's how this works." He laughed giving her a kiss before bending down and picking up where he left off trailing kisses down her neck.<p>

"Sorry." she mumbled, once again unable to focus.

She let out a little gasp as his fingers found the edge of the t-shirt and his hands began roving her body.

She placed her hands on his chest and appreciatively ran her fingers over the firm tight muscles.

Dick's mouth was just drifting lower when-

"Errr! Errr! Errr! Errr!" Dick and Babs groaned in unison as the Batcave alarm went off. They both rolled out of bed and grabbed their clothes. Dick launched himself launched himself towards the t-shirt he had been wearing under his uniform earlier and Babs hurriedly pulled her shirt back down to cover herself. She glanced around desperately for a pair of pants as she combed her fingers through her hair, but there were none in sight. She shot a pleading look at Dick who sighed but hurriedly pulled off his sweat pants, leaving him in only his boxers, and tossed them to Barbra. She had just finished pulling them on when Batman's face filled the screen.

"That threat was very real." Batman told them very gravely. "I'm going to need you two down here at Arkham Asylum right away."

Babs and Dick both nodded in understanding. "We're on our way." Dick told him.

Batman almost cut the feed but something caught his eye. "For goodness sake Dick cover up! Do you really think she wants to see that." Batman said sternly. Dick turned red and Barbra tried to cover her laugher.

"I'm on it." Dick replied uncomfortably glancing around for where he left his uniform.

Batman's face cut from the screen. The familiar screensaver of the bat signal popped up and they were once again left on their own.

Dick's embarrassment disappeared immediately as he strutted up to Barbra pulling her against him. "So Barbra would you wanna see it?" He asked conceitedly smirking at her.

"Well I don't know Dick." She replied coyly "Will it-" she was cut off as the doors to the Batcave opened. They sprang apart as someone else joined them.

"Was that the Batalarm that went off?" Alfred asked keeping his face straight at the amusing scene that he had just walked in on.

"Uh- yes. Yes it was. We were just- uumm... joining Bruce. Right now." Barbra told him her face turning bright red as she picked up her uniform and took off to the nearest bathroom.

Dick sighed disappointment and walked over to his own uniform laying by the bed. "Yes we were."

Alfred smiled in the wake of the two young people. Finally they had realized their feelings for each other. It had definitely taken long enough. And enough work. Putting the bed in the Batcave. Not giving Barbra a pair of pants tonight to change into, and keeping her awake until he had gotten the call from Bruce that he was sending Richard back. Yes it had taken entirely too much work to get them together when they so obviously were in love. He shook his head and took a seat at the computer.

After hurriedly changing back into their costumes, the two hopped onto their motorcycles, and Barbra leaned in and whispered "You don't think Alfred suspects do you?"

Dick laughed "Of course not. You're just being paranoid." He told her as he kicked off and they sped out.


End file.
